Uchi no Denryoku
by FairyErzaScarlet
Summary: Sakura hanya gadis dengan kekuatan indigo, melihat 'mereka' yang tidak ada, dan tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah 'tempat' yang menjadi tujuan hidupnya, dan melewati banyak petualangan mistis bersama tim-nya, Sasuke dan Naruto. Apa kalian mau ikut bersama mereka? RnR please... )


内の電力

Uchi no Denryoku – Internal Power

** © Masashi Kishimoto**

**UnD © The Great SnowFire**

_Genre: Adventure – Fantasy – Friendship – Supernatural – Mystery_

_Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno_

_Warning: AU, OOC_

Once upon a time

Aku yakin sejuta dari kalian sudah pernah mendengar kata-kata itu. Ya, kata-kata pengantar tidurmu dengan bacaan menarik dan membawamu ke dunia dimana segala imajinasimu terwujud, dunia dimana tidak ada peristiwa yang mustahil terjadi. Tidak heran kalau kau merasa familiar dengan kata-kata itu. Sekian banyak cerita, pasti ada yang mengisahkan tentang beberapa penyihir, atau mengisahkan tentang kekuatan magis yang sebenarnya mustahil ada, bukan? Apa kau pernah mendengarnya? Atau kau pernah membacanya sendiri?

Aku akan membawamu pergi ke dunia, dimana kau tidak akan menemukan hal logis sedikitpun, dimana kau akan menemukan berbagai hal magis yang bahkan sama sekali tidak akan terduga oleh nalarmu, tidak ada ilmuwan yang dapat menjelaskan bagaimana itu terjadi, sekalipun ilmuwan itu sepintar Albert Einstein atau siapapun.

Kau akan menemukan teman-temanku yang berbaur bersama manusia-manusia biasa, di tempat yang biasa, namun menyimpan misteri yang begitu mendalam. Kau akan merasakan bagaimana ketegangan mereka untuk melawan misteri itu, bersamaku. Aku akan menjadi _tour guide_ kalian dalam petualangan ini. Aku harap kalian bisa menyiapkan diri untuk ikut bersamaku.

Tidak ada tombol _restart, _atau _reset, _maupun _undo_ atau _quit_. Sekali kau mengikuti petualangan ini, kau tidak akan keluar. Kecuali kau berhasil menyelesaikan berbagai labirin magis yang ada, menguak segala misteri yang harus dipecahkan, menguak rahasia yang teramat dalam. Takkan ada yang bisa menolongmu keluar dari _game _ini. Ya, anggap saja ini adalah sebuah _game_ dengan taruhan nyawa. Bersamaku dan dua orang temanku, serta beberapa teman lainnya, kalian akan merasakan bagaimana magis itu sebenarnya.

Kami tidak menggunakan magis dengan tongkat ataupun harus mengucapkan mantra. Kami tidak memakai ilmu hitam ataupun ilmu terlarang lainnya.

_Actually_, kalian semua mempunyai kekuatan ini. Jika kalian percaya, kalian bisa mengembangkan kekuatan ini, bergabung bersama kami. Jika tidak, kekuatan ini hanya akan menjadi pajangan belaka dalam diri kalian. Dengan kekuatan ini, kalian akan menjadi kuat, melihat apa yang tidak bisa dilihat, mendengar apa yang tidak bisa didengar. Kiranya kalian akan hidup dalam dua dimensi, dimensi nyata dan dimensi yang sebenarnya tak ada. Kalian akan mengetahui kehidupan dua dunia, dan kenyataan, bahwa dunia kalian yang sebenarnya dan dunia yang tak pernah ada itu akan menyatu dalam hidup kalian masing-masing. Apa kalian mau tahu isi dunia yang tak pernah ada itu? Ya, seperti yang kalian kenal, arwah, atau segala makhluk lain, hantu-hantu, semuanya ada disana. Di dunia yang hanya bisa dilihat dengan mata spesial kalian nanti.

Kami tak bisa menjamin keselamatan kalian, kami hanya bisa membantu sekuat kami, dan kalau-kalau ternyata penyatuan kehidupan itu akan membahayakan nyawa kalian, kalianlah yang bisa menyelamatkan diri kalian sendiri.

Asal kau tahu, kami berusaha sendiri, belajar, dan berlatih sekuat tenaga. Menjelajahi dunia untuk mendapatkan segala yang kami butuhkan bukan sesuatu yang amat spesial. Itu adalah makanan kami sehari-hari, dimana kami harus selalu bersikap waspada dan harus menemukan segala kebutuhan kami.

Kau sendiri yang akan memutuskan apa kalian mau mengikuti petualangan kami. Kami hanya bisa mengingatkan kalian, tak ada yang bisa kami lakukan jika kalian sudah ditarik ke dimensi yang tak pernah ada itu. Kalian sendiri yang harus mengontrol dua dimensi itu dengan kekuatan kalian. Kekuatan yang harus kalian kembangkan sendiri.

Aku akan mendata kalian, menyeleksi kalian, kemudian memberikan kalian beberapa _armor_ dasar yang akan kalian kembangkan sendiri. Aku tak peduli apa jadinya _armor_ ini nanti, yang pasti itu adalah milik kalian.

Jika salah-salah kalian memasukkan kekuatan magis hitam ke dalam _armor_ ini, kalian akan berubah menjadi debu dalam sekejap, dan hilang dalam ingatan semua orang yang mengenalmu, yang melihatmu dan pernah mendengar namamu. Kekuatan magis hitam adalah tantangan kita. Mereka akan memangsa kita begitu mengetahui keberadaan kita.

Kami ingatkan, kami berbaur dalam kalian. Masyarakat, kelompok, bahkan teman-teman kalian. Kami berbaur dengan manusia normal, dengan tujuan agar kami tidak dalam bahaya setiap saat. Tanpa kalian sadari kami mengawasi kalian.

Kekuatan magis kami adalah rahasia besar. Kami tidak bisa begitu saja memunculkannya di tengah orang banyak. Perjanjian dengan sang dewa menyelamatkan kami, dengan membuat kekuatan kami _invisible_ dan hanya bisa dilihat oleh orang-orang yang percaya dalam hati terdalamnya bahwa kekuatan ini memang benar keberadaannya.

Pertanyaannya adalah, apa kalian mau ikut dalam petualangan ini?

Tentu saja, setelah kalian mengetahui identitas kami sebenarnya ketika berbaur dengan kalian.

Kalau kalian tak mau, kusarankan kalian tidak perlu ingin tahu keberadaan kami. Karena, jika sedikit saja kau mencari tahu, kau takkan tahu sampai kau sadar kau sudah terlibat terlalu jauh, dan terlambat untuk kembali.

Ini bukanlah kutukan, ini adalah bakat. Jika kau mempunyainya, terimalah. Biarkan semuanya masuk dan berjalan seperti air yang mengalir. Janganlah kau menolaknya, karena kau akan terus menderita karenanya. Ini adalah talenta yang hanya didapat satu persejuta orang di dunia ini. Talenta yang dikembangkan, dalam tujuan untuk mengusir mereka yang jahat, menghancurkan mereka yang jahat, mengadili mereka dan melindungi manusia lain dari genggaman mereka. Kau akan sangat bersyukur menerimanya.

Tujuan kami mulia, namun kami mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk tugas kami.

_Do you want to join us?_

_Ingatlah, kami ada dalam kalian…_

_**Sakura's POV**_

Aku menutup buku yang sedaritadi kubaca untuk menghabiskan waktu luangku hari ini, di sebuah perpustakaan tua di kotaku, Konoha. Tidak biasanya aku membaca buku kuno yang isinya bahkan tak kumengerti sedikitpun. Mataku menangkap sebuah jam besar di sudut ruangan perpustkaan, yang sebentar lagi akan berdentang kencang, menandakan bahwa aku harus segera pulang ke rumah, bersiap-siap untuk hari pertama sekolahku setelah MOS selama 4 hari kemarin.

Aku hanya berharap sekolah baruku tidak seperti sekolahku dulu. Aku benci dimana aku melihat banyak hal yang sangat menggangguku. Aku tak mengenal mereka, dan takkan mengganggu kehidupan mereka, para hantu menyebalkan, lalu kenapa aku harus bisa melihat mereka?

Orang-orang menyebutku gila ketika aku berteriak aku melihat seseorang di suatu tempat sepi, mereka tak pernah mempercayai kata-kataku. Seakan aku hanyalah seorang gadis yang lepas dari rumah sakit jiwa dan tak pernah mendapat perhatian seorangpun di kota kecil ini, kecuali perhatian dari _kaa-san_-ku sendiri.

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan yang masih terbangun. Cahaya bulan masih setia menemani di malam penuh misteri ini. Aku masih bisa melihat banyak orang yang masih beraktivitas layaknya bekerja di siang hari. Dan…

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku melihat 'mereka' mulai keluar dari persembunyian mereka, menampakkan diri dalam kesunyian dan dalam keramaian. Tak ada seorangpun yang sadar. Mereka tak pernah dianggap, karena mereka memang tidak perlu dianggap dan tak ada artinya untuk dunia ini. Mereka hanyalah arwah aneh yang masih saja mencampuri urusan di dunia, padahal mereka sendiri seharusnya sadar mereka harus segera pergi dan disini, bukanlah tempat untuk mereka!

Kupercepat kakiku agar segera sampai ke rumah kecil di sudut jalan. Aku segera membuka gerbang dan masuk, kemudian melepas sepatuku dan menaruhnya asal di rak sepatu. Rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat mandi kemudian tidur, masuk ke dalam alam mimpiku, dimana aku bisa menentukan ceritaku sesuka hatiku, dimana aku mendapatkan ketenangan sendiri untuk diriku.

Karena dunia ini mungkin tidak menginginkan keberadaanku.

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali aku terbangun oleh suara jam weker yang berbunyi nyaring. Aku membuka jendela, mendengar suara burung gereja yang bertengger di dekat jendelaku. Aku menguap sejenak, kemudian membuka lemari untuk mengambil baju. Pagi ini terlihat mendung. Cahaya matahari terlihat malu-malu, dan awan setia menutupinya. Pagi ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk keluar rumah kurasa, tapi aku harus. Aku segera mandi dan memakai seragamku, lalu makan sarapan seadanya. _Sandwich _isi daging asap buatan _kaa-san_ sebelum ia pergi bekerja.

_Dear Cherry_

_Kaa-san harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali karena urusan penting. Maaf kaa-san tak bisa membuatkanmu sup krim sesuai yang kaa-san janjikan kemarin. Belajar yang benar di hari pertama sekolahmu ya. Kaa-san menyayangimu. _

Aku menatap kertas memo itu, kemudian meremasnya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Yah, _kaa-san_ tak pernah menepati janjinya, aku sudah biasa dengan sifatnya yang satu itu.

Aku pergi ke garasi, mengeluarkan sepeda tua milikku, menaruh tasnya di keranjang dan kemudian menaiki sepedanya. Pintu gerbang sudah terbuka lebar. Aku mengeluarkan sepedaku, kemudian mengunci gerbang lagi. Seperti biasa pagi-pagi begini 'mereka' masih berkeliaran, namun seakan berebut kembali ke habitat mereka masing-masing. Aku tak bisa mengontrol pikiranku.

_Sometimes_ aku akan masuk ke dunia mereka, melihat mereka di masa lalu ketika mereka masih hidup, bahkan aku hampir mati karena tidak bisa keluar lagi. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatanku yang satu ini. Aku selalu membahayakan diriku dan aku benci kekuatan ini.

Kekuatan ini akan membunuhku perlahan. Dan aku sama sekali tidak punya cara untuk mengendalikannya.

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku dari 'mereka' ke jalanan yang masih sepi. Aku mengayuh sepedaku lebih cepat. Lebih cepat sampai lebih baik, aku punya kesempatan untuk menjelajahi sekolah tua itu. Sekolah yang sudah ada sejak tahun 70-an itu pasti menyimpan banyak misteri untuk kujelajahi.

Aku memang tidak menyukai kekuatan ini tapi setidaknya kekuatan ini menjadi bantuan untuk menyembuhkan penyakit keingintahuanku.

Ketika sampai di sekolah, kulihat gerbang sudah terbuka –walau hanya sedikit, kemudian aku masuk dan memarkirkan sepedaku di tempat parker sepeda. Ada beberapa sepeda yang sudah terparkir rapi, kupikir milik anak cowok. Tidak ada tempat parkir mobil atau motor, jadi kurasa murid sekolahan disini lebih suka memakai sepeda, sepertiku.

Tanpa basa basi, aku mengambil tas, kemudian berjalan menuju gedung sekolah, mencari ruangan tata usaha. Dan sekali lagi, memang banyak 'mereka' disini, sesuai dugaanku, dalam penampakkan yang tidak biasa kulihat.

Kekuatan disini sangat besar, dan aku yakin sangat banyak diantara 'mereka' menguasai segala kekuatan disini. Aku bisa merasakan tekanan hebat ketika melangkah, aku merasakan suara mereka, aku merasakan…

_Wait a minute, _sesuatu memegang kakiku.

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Pegangannya semakin kuat. Aku menahan teriakan keluar dari mulutku. Tidak! Aku tak boleh berteriak, atau aku akan dianggap aneh lagi! Perlahan mataku menatap ke bawah dan…

Aku melihatnya! Aku melihatnya! Sosok hitam kotor penuh darah yang menggenggam kakiku penuh amarah. Matanya hampir keluar, seakan mau menggelinding ke lantai. Darah keluar dari mana-mana, mata, hidung, mulut, bahkan telinganya. Kuku runcingnya menusuk menembus kulitku.

Aku tak tahan lagi! Aku tak bisa menahan sakit ini lagi! Siaal!

"T-tolong… j-jangan.. ting-galkan k-kami.. d-dingin… g-gelap." Arwah itu merintih dalam amarah.

"PERGI! JANGAN GANGGU AKU!" Aku berusaha menghentak kakiku, walau aku tahu percuma. Arwah itu takkan melepaskan kakiku.

"K-kaki ini.. m-mau kaki… i-ini.." Ia kembali merintih.

"T-TIDAK!" Aku berteriak makin kencang, aku berharap! Aku sangat berharap seseorang mengerti keadaanku!

Ketika aku merasa kakiku mulai ringan, aku segera berlari, tapi ternyata arwah itu masih mengikutiku, bahkan, membawa 'teman-teman' sebangsanya! Aku berlari makin kencang, ke arah manapun! Asal aku bisa segera bebas dari mereka. Aku benci keadaan ini!

Aku ingin keluar sekarang!

Seseorang, kumohon tolong aku!

BRUK!

Aku menabrak seseorang –bahkan aku tak yakin itu seseorang atau bukan– dengan cukup keras. Aku menahan rasa sakit karena terjatuh, berusaha bangun, tapi kakiku terkilir, dan aku menatap arwah itu makin dekat kepadaku. Aku tak bisa bergerak, dan akhirnya mulutku yang bereaksi.

"TIDAAAAK!"

_**End of Sakura's POV**_

* * *

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan, mendapati dirinya telah berada di ruang kesehatan sekolah. Tasnya tersimpan rapi di sofa ruangan, segalanya putih kusam. Sakura bisa merasakan kakinya yang terkilir, telah terbalut dengan perban. Lecet di tangannya pun sudah diobati. Samar-samar Sakura bisa mendengar suara orang di ruangan itu. Ia menyibak kain yang menutupinya, mendapati sekiranya 2 orang yang tengah mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya." kata salah seorang pemuda berambut kuning, "Aku sempat khawatir karena setelah kau menabrak _Teme_, kau berteriak tak karuan."

"Sudah kubilang, dia melihat 'itu', _Dobe_." sanggah pemuda berambut _raven_ disebelahnya. Mata _onyx-_nya menatap Sakura dingin.

"Kalian siapa?" tanya Sakura, "Bagaimana aku bisa ada disini?"

"_Teme_ yang membawamu kesini, kau menabraknya cukup keras. Maklumi saja, arwah-arwah disini memang agresif. Mereka seakan terperangkap begitu lama dan ingin kebebasan. Oh ya, salam kenal. Namaku Naruto, dan ini Sasuke." Naruto memperkenalkan diri.

"Kalian, bisa melihat mereka?" tanya Sakura lagi, "M-mereka 'kan.."

"Tak terlihat? Aku tahu. Kami berdua memang bisa melihat mereka. Bahkan kami terkejut melihat gadis sepertimu bisa melihat itu dan bahkan merasakannya dengan baik."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Gadis sepertimu biasanya tidak sepeka itu terhadap kekuatan mistis. Oh ya, kau belum memperkenalkan diri." kata Naruto

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, dari distrik 6 Konoha. Baru masuk sekolah hari ini." jawab Sakura, "Bagaimana kau bisa melihat mereka?"

"Itu bakat, Sakura-_chan_." kata Naruto, "Oi, _Teme_. Katakan sesuatu."

"Tidak ada yang harus kukatakan. Kau sudah mengatakan semuanya kan?" kata Sasuke dengan tenang, "Sekolah ini memang mistis, kalau kau takut, keluar saja dari sekolah ini."

"Apa hanya kalian yang bisa melihat mereka?" Sakura lagi-lagi bertanya, mengorek informasi.

"Tidak, ada beberapa teman kami yang bisa. Makanya, di sekolah ini kami membuat sebuah perkumpulan _supernatural_. Aku dan _Teme_ yang mengorganisir perkumpulan ini. Anggota perkumpulan ini adalah mereka yang bisa melihat, merasakan, dan berkomunikasi dengan 'mereka' di dunia yang tak pernah ada, di dimensi mereka. Dan juga yang mempunyai kekuatan khusus. Seperti mengendalikan elemen atau membuat senjata dengan kekuatan magis."

"Kekuatan magis? Kalian penyihir? Oh ayolah, sedari tadi aku tak mengerti apa yang kalian katakan." Sakura memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengeluh kesal.

"Tidak, kekuatan magis yang kami katakan ini, lebih dikenal dengan _internal power_, tenaga dalam manusia." jawab Naruto, "Dengan itu, kau bisa menjadi seperti kami."

"Apa maksudmu seperti kalian?"

"Aku pikir kau takkan mengerti dengan kata-kata ini, tapi kuharap kau percaya." Naruto berdeham sebelum menjelaskan, "Aku dan _Teme_, maksudku.. Sasuke, menggunakan _internal power_ ini dan mengembangkannya, sehingga kami bisa menggunakannya dalam berbagai hal. Misalnya, aku menggunakannya, dan bisa membuat selubung proteksi, sedangkan _Teme,_ menggunakannya sebagai penyerangan. Itu hasil dari pengembangan _internal power_ ini. Sama sepertimu, semua berawal dari bakat _indigo_ ini." Naruto menunjuk matanya.

"Kalian secara tak langsung mengatakan kalau aku harus mengembangkan kekuatan ini? Tidak! Aku bahkan berharap kekuatan ini hilang dari kehidupanku." sergah Sakura, "Kekuatan ini hampir membunuhku, kau tahu?!"

"Itu karena kau tak bisa mengendalikannya, bodoh." Sasuke angkat bicara, "Kau tidak menerima kekuatan itu dan menolaknya. Makanya kau merasa seperti dibunuh. Dasar gadis bodoh."

_Kata-katanya tajam… _pikir Sakura. Ia sedikit takut dan memutuskan untuk berjaga jarak dengan pemuda satu itu.

"Oi, _Teme_…" Naruto menyenggol pundak Sasuke, "Jadi, aku bisa melihat kau punya bakat luar biasa dengan kekuatan _indigo_ sekarang. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa berlatih bersamaku dan _Teme_. Dan ada teman-teman lainnya yang akan membantumu."

"Apa tujuan kalian… perkumpulan kalian itu?"

Mata _onyx _Sasuke berubah menjadi merah darah, "Mengadili 'mereka' yang jahat dan tak punya tempat di dunia ini."

Seketika itu juga, kain gorden di belakang Sakura terbakar oleh api aura hitam yang sangat panas. Sakura melonjak kaget dan segera terjatuh, menjauhi gorden itu.

"Hanya kau yang bisa melihatnya, Sakura-_chan_. Hanya _indigo_ yang bisa melihatnya." kata Naruto, "Di mata manusia normal, gorden itu tak kenapa-kenapa."

"B-benarkah?" Sakura masih tak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Aura api itu begitu tajam, dan membunuh. Benar-benar cocok jika dikatakan api untuk mengadili, "Aku bisa merasakan tekanan panasnya. B-benar-benar.. kekuatan besar."

"Itu kekuatan mata Sasuke. Ia menyebutnya mata _sharingan_. Bentuk matanya akan berbeda-beda." Naruto menjelaskan, "Itu salah satu bentuk pengembangan _internal power_, Sakura-_chan_."

"Lalu, dengan nama apa kalian menyebut perkumpulan kalian?" Sakura menatap Naruto penuh kewaspadaan.

"_Uchi no Denryoku_." jawab Sasuke, "_Internal Power_."

"Bagaimana Sakura?" Naruto menatapnya lagi, "Apa kau mau bergabung?"

Sakura berpikir sejenak. Setidaknya untuk awal, untuk proteksinya di sekolah mengerikan ini, di sekolah penuh misteri ini, rasanya bukan hal yang bisa ditolak. Apalagi jika dengan itu ia bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya, ia merasa tak keberatan, selagi ia tak lagi bisa diganggu oleh arwah-arwah sialan di luar sana.

Sakura menghela nafas, menetapkan hatinya, kemudian kembali menatap Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian, "Ya… aku mau."

* * *

_Internal Power – To Be Continued_

* * *

The Great SnowFire kembali dengan fanfic baru dan penname yang baru juga.. :3

Sekarang pennamenya berubah menjadi FairyErzaScarlet

Fanfic ini bakal menceritakan kekuatan yang author dan beberapa teman author punya, tapi yaa tidak based on true story yaa.. kekuatannya dimodifikasi lagi, jadi ini bukan kekuatan sebenarnya.

Gak tau gimana jadinya nanti, author sangat mengharapkan review dari kalian.. author sangat mengharapkan saran-saran dari kalian untuk fanfic ini loh.. ;w;)/ *nangis gaje*

Author berharap fanfic ini ga ancur nantinya.. akan sedikit OOC sih.. yang pasti ini sangat AU. Untuk genre-nya sendiri, sengaja gak dikasih _Romance_ karena kayaknya bakal sedikit romance-nya.

Author sengaja publish dikit untuk awalannya, mau liat review para reader dulu.. :3 siapa tau dapet wangsit dari pembaca-pembaca yang autho sayangi.. X3 *peluk satu-satu**digampar*

Semoga kalian suka ya.

RnR please..


End file.
